falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PerrySP/Electoral suggestions
I believe it is not only crucial -- but ultimately vital -- for a balance between quantitative and qualitative roleplay in Falleentium to figure out a way where the most important aspect of the roleplay is streamlined according to basic concepts. Here I speak of course of federal politics, which not only is the most active part of the whole affair, but also the one with the most expansive platform for player inte ractions. I envision a parliament of intrigue, powergrabs, self-betterment, a climb to power and an untimely demise. For too long we have had over a dozen parties run for each election as what effectively have become "placeholder parties". Parties which do not do anything beyond voting on a bill once in a while yet don't contribute to legislating in any other shape whatsoever. It is because of this situation that the more active players have to bear the burden of governance and are forced to cooperate with parties who they don't ideologically align with whatsoever simply because they need their silent votes. Activity and pro-active parties should be rewarded, while those who blend into the background should be punished with low results. This is not only the right thing to do in our virtual setting, but it is the reality of governance in the real world. A party which has run for 40 years without proposing laws, pushing for change, or even having policies which to promise to their voters -- yet still gets >5% of the vote every election -- shouldn't do remotely as well as they currently do. I understand that it is nice to have people around, and that perhaps if they're given votes they will go out of their way to be active -- somehow rejuvenated by their disproportional influence -- but that has proven to be wrong as long as I've known of Falleentium. I am very glad to see some of my ideas have been put into effect already, i.e.: the necessity of manifestos to run by which people can be measured at the end of the term to make an assessment of their sucecess, but this is merely a stepping stone. A future with active debates, PMQ style events and an administration with an interactive influence on the economy and national issues. A future where people will actually have to WORK for their power, or be crushed by the natural forces of democracy. A last thought, it is VERY IMPORTANT, that we get a good idea of the political leanings of all parties. In a normal setting, the country should be split along three streams of the spectrum: 1/3 left-leaning, 1/3 center-leaning and 1/3 right wing. Obviously, there is a spectrum within this and a pantheon of variables and factors which shift this in a particular direction for some time. HOWEVER, this trend of right-wing parties holding 70-80% of the vote in the entire country, is utterly preposterous. With the lack of a moderate/liberal centre, the base is not suddenly shifted to the right end of the spectrum. The Moderate Party is NOT moderate; the Federal Liberals are NOT centrist Liberals in the European sense, they're right-wing libertarians; etc. Let's stop pretending that the right-wing electorate will exponentially take over 80% of the vote just because there are more SIMILAR right wing parties than left wing or centre parties -- that's not how the real world works. Category:Blog posts